<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urion &amp; Jasper Shorts by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381470">Urion &amp; Jasper Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood'>Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Short of Jasper's laments</p>
          </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking to Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short of Jasper's laments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why does it hurt so bad?" A few seconds of silence passed as Urion paused, processing what Jasper just said. "What do you mean?" He asked, frowning. He set down his pencil on the desk, opting to look up at the wall instead. He was still incredibly uneasy about.. 'Jasper', frankly he'd prefer to ignore it entirely, but the tone of that question.. it caught his attention. "I dunno.. everything?" It's voice was uneasy for once, hesitant. It only made Urion feel even more unsettled. "Be more specific." He rolled his eyes briefly. "I..." It paused for a few more seconds. "I can't describe it. Not really. Like, y'know how you always feel like an abomination?" Urion winced. He absolutely hated how much 'Jasper' knew of his thoughts, especially when it was so careless about talking about them.. "I can't.. stand him hating me, while I hate myself." It gave a short laugh, but it's voice quickly died down. Urion could tell that it regretted saying that, with the odd unfamiliar inkling trickling in. To be blunt, Urion was stunned for a moment there. Before, it was obvious that Jasper was only an echo of Urion's own repressed emotions and urges, but.. Urion has never once wanted Damian to not hate Jasper, frankly he was indifferent on the matter, for the most part. A chill suddenly hit him. His mind started to race, at first Jasper was this.. thing that was likely to have just fizzled out with time, but instead it was growing. "Well? Why you silent, ya little prick?" With a blink, Urion was back to normal. "I am not obligated to talk to a fiction of my imagination." "Soo why'd you just respond?" "ugh.." Urion shook his head, deciding to go back to his blueprint before he thought too hard about the implications of this conversation. He didn't have an answer to Jasper's question, either. He didn't want to even think of an answer. Because, he wouldn't admit it, not to himself, not to anyone.. but he was terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judas and Jasper</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something caught their eye though as they swiftly turned to peer down at Jasper with curiosity, before a wide grin started to slowly cross their face. “You’re not really a person, are you?” They asked, head cocked to the side teasingly. And there it was, that flicker of surprise and unease that bubbles under the surface. Nothing escaped their eyes, even when Jasper sneered and spat back, “What the fuck are you on, mate?” But the venom in his tone was restrained. Judas hit a weak spot, and they both knew it. The others were silent, most likely confused by Judas’ comment. In a flash, Judas was right in Jasper’s face, towering over the specter with that same look. That condescending look. Before Jasper could react, they made contact with his hand, and then everything made sense. Jasper jerked away, but not before Judas was able to mutter in his ear, “I’m sorry you have to suffer with this curse of life, mistake.”</p><p>Before he could react, Judas made a hook in the air with their fingers, and swiftly pulled his hand back towards them. But instead of just air, the motion pulled Jasper’s soul out and temporarily into the surface layer, forcing Jasper into the air towards Judas. Jasper’s soul shimmered with a life-like light, glowing softly in Judas’ hand. But instead of being a perfect sphere like Novel’s, it was in a heart shape. Jasper’s hum soon filled the air, coming from his soul, which quickly sped up as the realization hit him. He stared at Judas, dumbfounded. “H-How..” He started, only for Judas to go off. “Oh, it’s just a little trick I learned." Judas winked. “I have a better grasp of my abilities, unlike those other mallows who went insane.” They explained nonchalantly, a teasing smile spreading across his face at Jasper’s surprise. He ran a sharp claw down the side of the soul, caressing it with curiosity. “What an interesting specimen..” He moved the finger to where the soul dipped in, causing Jasper to jerk uncontrollably, silencing any protests. “Mm, the wound still sensitive it seems.” Judas glanced down at Jasper, before looking back at the soul. He narrowed his eyes at the dip, frowning. “I see that it was hit here.. but instead of healing back to a whole, it split. How curious.. And this..” They dragging their finger to one side of the soul, which upon closer inspection, appeared slightly smaller than the other side. “Must be the new growth. Very close to a complete soul, joined with another, but not quite. You must not be fully developed either then. I wonder how many emotions you can even register..” Judas looked back up at Jasper, studying the specter more closely. For the first time, Jasper seemed pale, staring wide eyed at Judas. Judas suddenly brought their hand back towards their chest, jerking Jasper forward to come face to face with their wicked grin.</p><p>“Tell me, have you felt fear before?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Purpose (barebones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Its- It's not that simple.." Urion grimaced, staring down at his hands. "I wanted to believe that I could make a difference, that one day I would leave and become my own person and do everything I wished I could do.* He spat out, regret tinging his words. "But.. but without him I'm just lost.." His voice turned desperate, taking on an unknown grit. "I was naive. And I-.. I can't even fix the one thing I want to the most. What the use of preparing yourself so much throughout life if without guidance, you're a sock puppet? If you're just a lifeless scared child?"<br/>"You think I chose this life?"<br/>"You chose to stay in it."<br/>Pause<br/>"It's not my fault. I have to-"<br/>He faltered at Damian's look<br/>"I have to."<br/>"You don't seem to believe that yourself."<br/>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Urion breaking down over Xion to Damian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urion and Damian were sitting on a couch together up on the second floor of the lab, both trying to recover from what just happened. A mallow has tried to trick Urion by appearing as Xion, being reckless and making the mistake of not realizing that Xion was dead. Urion had to kill the mallow while they still looked like his former love. Damian had been there too, hiding behind the couch at Urion’s command. Damian knew Urion could handle himself..but he didn’t know that the mallow would appear as Xion. Neither did. And now, the two were just sitting together, trying to calm down. Urion said nothing, but his expression gave all his thoughts away. He was shocked, terrified, and right on the verge of tears. He was stiff as a board, not moving, not saying anything, not reacting externally at all. At least, besides his haunted look. Damian was really concerned about this, he knew that Xion meant a lot to Urion, and that having to shoot what looks exactly like him.. Damian felt absolutely horrible for not helping more, for not just.. Urion jumped a little when Damian suddenly hugged him, not saying a word either. He was crying. And that was when Urion cracked. Just- H-He didn’t deserve to die. Urion whispered, but it was clear that he wasn’t talking about the mallow. He didn’t deserve any of that!! I know th-that it was my fault! He yelled, tears forming as he struggled to keep a clear head with all the turmoil rolling around inside. If he never met me, he’d still b-be here.. He added in a quieter tone, but with the same amount of sorrow. he’d still be here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gabe's Tunnelvision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, you’ve never even given it a thought! There’s no way you of all people can fucking understand this.” Gabe spat, not realizing how rude that had sounded. Urion was silent for moment, back to Gabe as the air turned dangerously charged. Gabe braced himself for a fight. To Gabe’s surprise, he instead spoke up. “Xion Barillus.” He started, voice quiet, with his back still towards Gabe. “We knew each other for two years, and dated for six months.” Urion recalled, but he wasn’t finished. He turned around to face Gabe, a heavy sadness in his eyes. “He died nearly two years ago because of me. He finished, watching Gabe’s shocked reaction, but his grief turned quickly to hot anger. “So don’t you dare tell me I don’t know what heartbreak is, I know more about it than you ever have.” Urion seethed, voice still quiet but now deadly as he peered down at Gabe. Gabe didn’t know how to react, he was stunned on the spot. “I didn’t..know...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>